


Однотонное пальто (The Coat of a Single Colour)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Пальто Шерлока, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Джон на собственном опыте выясняет, что пальто Шерлока – волшебное (вроде как).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Coat of a Single Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210420) by [incapricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incapricious/pseuds/incapricious). 



> Когда я переводила "И с каждым волокном моего бытия", мне так понравилась идея волшебного Пальто, что я решила найти ещё что-нибудь на эту тему.   
> К сожалению, автор у себя на комменты уже давно не отвечает, а розыски по соцсетям успеха не принесли. Разрешение на перевод я попросила еще в ноябре. 
> 
> P.S. По моему скромному мнению, волшебное оно, или нет, но в сериале у пальто точно есть +100 к охуенности.

– Шерлок! Подожди минуту… мне… нужно… пере… передохнуть, – Джон прислонился к дереву, спиной чувствуя укусы коры сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. Было душно и жарко.  
  
Послышался треск хвороста, и, выбежав из-за деревьев, показался Шерлок. Вот у него дыхание было ровным, и он, похоже, даже не вспотел. Джон помотал головой, делая глубокие рваные вздохи и ожидая, пока сердце не прекратит так колотиться.   
  
– Ты… ненормальный, ты знаешь это?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, и эта улыбка обычно означала, что он от Джона что-то скрывает. Тем не менее, Джону было совершенно не интересно, его любопытство растаяло где-то к середине этой идиотской трёхмильной прогулки по лесу.   
  
– Господи, сегодня так жарко. Я знаю, они говорили, что температура может побить все рекорды, но чувствую – это побьёт рекорд даже в Сахаре.   
  
– Вряд ли. Ты готов? Если мы задержимся ещё на тридцать секунд, у нас будет крайне мало шансов поймать его, если только мы не увеличим темп.  
  
Джон ладонью смахнул пот со лба.  
  
– Как думаешь, далеко ещё?  
  
На секунду Шерлок прищурил глаза, подсчитывая. Наконец он произнёс:  
  
– Вот, возьми моё пальто.   
  
Плавным движением он скинул пальто с плеч и протянул Джону, мазнув полой по листьям и грязи.  
  
– Ты _с ума сошёл_? Мне сейчас нужен стакан чего-нибудь холодного, или комната с кондиционером, или… плавательный бассейн, наполненный кубиками льда, а не чёртово шерстяное пальто.   
  
– Хорошо, – ответил Шерлок, имеющий наглость выглядеть разозлённым на Джона за то, что тот не пожелал ускорить свою неминуемую смерть от теплового удара. – Встретимся в гостинице. Надеюсь, ты найдёшь дорогу назад?   
  
– Думаю, да, – буркнул Джон, но Шерлок уже накинул пальто и убежал, прежде чем Джон успел закончить предложение.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
По возвращении в Лондон, Шерлок почти весь день невыносимо злорадствовал. Он гнался за убийцей еще четыре мили, и наконец, поймал его, лежащим в маленьком ручье. «Я сдаюсь», сказал тот, по словам Шерлока, «если только в тюрьме прохладнее, чем снаружи и мне больше не придётся бегать».  
  
Но, после целого дня фонтанирования энергией, Шерлок провалился в свою традиционную после-расследовательную хандру, таскаясь туда-сюда по квартире и играя у Джона на нервах даже больше обычного. Так что Джон крайне обрадовался, когда спустя неделю хандры Шерлок получил письмо от богатой вдовы, проживающей на юге Испании, с просьбой о помощи в выяснении, кто именно из её внуков похитил её бесценную коллекцию мебели для кукольного домика, умудрившись обмануть камеры безопасности и детекторы движения.  
  
Было чуть позже полудня. Джон, всё еще в пижаме, читал газету. День обещал быть тихим и мирным. Может быть, попозже он устроит стирку, но пока что план на день включал в себя: закончить читать газету, посмотреть телевизор, вздремнуть, а затем хорошо поужинать.  
  
– Дело обещает быть довольно простым. Я уже сократил список подозреваемых до семи человек. Думаю, уже послезавтра я буду дома, – сказал Шерлок, стоявший возле двери с маленьким кожаным чемоданом в руке.  
  
– Отлично. Развлекись там! – рассеянно пробормотал Джон, вернувшийся к чтению газеты в ту же секунду, как Шерлок развернулся к выходу.   
  
Не прошло и минуты, как дверь резко распахнулась. Джон поднял взгляд, ожидая увидеть миссис Хадсон, желающую поделиться сплетнями о соседях. Но нет – это был Шерлок.  
  
– Джон, – медленно произнёс он, – где моё пальто?  
  
– Твоё пальто? О, я отнёс его в химчистку пару дней назад. Оно испачкалось после твоей пробежки по лесу, ты хоть заметил… в чём дело? – перебил Джон сам себя вопросом, потому что Шерлока перекосило, как будто кто-то умышленно разбил его любимый микроскоп.  
  
– Зачем ты… это _моё_ пальто, и это совершенно не твоё дело, есть ли на нём пара пятнышек грязи или нет!   
  
– Ну извини, с моей стороны было крайне неосмотрительно…  
  
– Да, было!  
  
– …пытаться сделать для тебя что-то хорошее. Больше не повторится.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, и, под взглядом Джона, сделал три глубоких вздоха, каждый последующий медленнее предыдущего.   
  
– В какую химчистку? – спросил он, уже поспокойнее. – В ту, которая через пару кварталов от нас? Полагаю, я могу забрать его по дороге в аэропорт.  
  
– О, ну…   
  
– Джон, что ты сделал?  
  
– Ничего! Я отнёс твоё пальто в чистку, вот и всё. Женщина, которая там работает, сказала, что это очень хорошее пальто, с чем я согласился, и она спросила, не желаю ли я заказать для него специальную обработку, которую они делают для высококачественной шерсти, и это показалось хорошей идеей, так что я согласился, и… – Джон посмотрел на пол. Он ожидал, что Шерлок обрадуется, или, по крайней мере, отнесётся к этому с безразличием, или вообще не заметит, но он никак не ожидал злости, – … и кажется, его отправили куда-то в Камбрию.   
  
– Камбрия. Моё пальто в Камбрии.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Ладно тогда. Спасибо тебе за это большое, Джон. Теперь мне придётся обходиться без него, – взорвался Шерлок, затем развернулся и вышел за дверь.   
  
– Удачи! – крикнул ему вслед Джон. – Ты посреди лета отправляешься на юг Испании, представить себе не могу, как ты там выживешь без плотного шерстяного пальто!   
  
И, разумеется, не прошло и двух часов, как позвонила женщина из прачечной с сообщением, что пальто готово и его можно забрать в любое время. Джон посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, взлетел ли уже самолёт Шерлока. Если и нет, вряд ли он успеет вовремя, даже если сядет на поезд-экспресс.  
  
Почему он вообще об этом думает? Это всего лишь пальто. С Шерлоком всё будет в порядке, несмотря на его истерику. Тем не менее, почему бы и не забрать пальто, пусть оно дожидается возвращения Шерлока дома. Джон с неохотой вылез из кресла и отправился переодеваться.  
  
Вернувшись домой, он повесил пальто на вешалку возле двери. Там Шерлок его ни за что не пропустит. В химчистке проделали прекрасную работу – пальто выглядело безукоризненно. Джон провёл по нему рукой, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой тонкой шерсти, проследил пальцами очертания петлицы. С этой вещью у него связано столько воспоминаний: какие-то хорошие, какие-то ужасные, и все они о Шерлоке.   
  
Улыбнувшись, Джон снял пальто с крючка и надел на себя. В нём так приятно. Удобно. Не жарко, несмотря на погоду. Не удивительно, что Шерлок его так любит.  
  
Джон решил, что стиркой можно заняться прямо сейчас.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
В три часа утра Джон выключил телевизор и спросил в воздух: «Почему я не чувствую усталости?».  
  
Взгляд черепа с каминной полки намекал, что он знает ответ, но не скажет.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
К половине седьмого утра Джон закончил отмывать холодильник. Тот в жизни не был таким чистым, по крайней мере, не после их с Шерлоком заселения в эту квартиру. В одном из его ящиков была картонная коробка, открывать которую у Джона не было ни малейшего желания, ибо всегда оставался шанс на то, что надпись на ней соответствует действительности, а не представлению Шерлока о хорошей шутке.  
  
Теоретически, отсутствие голода после чистки холодильника имело смысл, но… он, вообще, ужинал? Обедал? Джону казалось, что нет. И не пора ли уже завтракать?  
  
Джон пожал плечами и принялся за морозилку. Рано или поздно он проголодается.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
– А потом я нашёл мешок с ногтями от пальцев на ногах под этой… – рассказывал Джон. Лестрад опять повесил трубку. Джон захихикал и снова набрал его номер.   
  
Он попал сразу на автоответчик. Джон закончил перечисление содержимого нижнего ящика стола, повесил трубку, и заметил, что солнце клонится к закату. Или оно восходит? Он не был уверен. Какое-то время Джон наблюдал за его движением.  
  
Солнце определённо садилось. По всей видимости, он провел целые сутки за уборкой квартиры. Не удивительно, что всё просто блестит.  
  
– Мне нужно поспать, – произнёс он в воздух.  
  
Он совершенно не устал, но он был врачом и помнил тот день в медицинском колледже, когда они изучали последствия лишения сна – непривлекательное зрелище. Совершенно не такое привлекательное, как огонь в камине, или солнечный свет, струящийся в окна, и омывающий чумазые улицы Лондона оттенками желтого и оранжевого. Вот это – привлекательное зрелище.  
  
Да, ему нужно поспать. Но…   
  
– Только не в пальто, оно помнётся, – объявил Джон пустой комнате. Он направился к дверям, скидывая пальто движением плеч. Печально, что приходится его снимать, но Шерлок будет просто в бешенстве, если…   
  
– О, боже мой, – выдохнул он, чуть не падая с ног под собственным весом. Он едва мог стоять. Его начало трясти, дрожь пробирала его с головы до пят. Когда он вешал пальто, у него помутнело в глазах. Его бросило в пот, и… он просто _умирал с голода_ – настолько, что его тошнило. Он положил руку на шею, проверяя пульс. Поверхностный, быстрый, но равномерный. Кожа горела огнём. Он поймал вирус? Должно быть. Если повезёт, это что-то краткосрочное.  
  
На заплетающихся ногах он пересёк комнату, сумев добраться до дивана, прежде чем его свалило. Приняв горизонтальное положение, он застонал от удовольствия. Так гораздо лучше, чем стоять. Намного лучше…  
  
Не успели его глаза закрыться, а сознание уплыть в сон, как он ощутил, что отчаянно возбуждён. Член стоял так, что было больно. Но… изнеможение, затапливающее его, победило.  
  
Позже… он разберётся с этим позже.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
В начале был какой-то шум, затем – свет. Потом добавился вкус и, судя по ощущениям во рту, Джон недавно съел ведро песка, смешанного с падалью и прокисшей кофейной гущей.  
  
– Джон, ты со мной? – спрашивал голос. – Сколько времени ты носил его?  
  
– Шерлок? – спросил Джон, чувствующий себя потерявшимся, но узнавший голос. Шерлок должен быть дома. Так что Джон тоже должен быть дома. Он открыл глаза.   
  
– Да. Привет. Выпей это, – попросил Шерлок (ибо это действительно был он, стоящий на коленях возле дивана, и со стаканом, наполненным какой-то прозрачной жидкостью, в руке).  
  
– Что это?   
  
– …Джон, это вода.  
  
– О. Спасибо, я… и правда, пересох, – Джон сел. Комната, похоже, возомнила себя каруселью. Живот забурчал, жалуясь на пустоту.  
  
– Да, неудивительно.  
  
Джон осушил стакан жадными глотками. За всю свою жизнь он не пробовал ничего столь прохладного, бодрящего и освежающего.  
  
– Я думал, что ты в Испании, – произнёс он, допив воду.  
  
– Да. Я там был, а сейчас я здесь.  
  
– То есть, как ты и думал, дело оказалось быстрым?  
  
– Меня не было четыре дня.  
  
– Правда? – Джон нахмурился. – Не похоже.  
  
– Как долго ты его носил?  
  
– Прости, что?  
  
– Моё пальто. Больше одного дня – очевидно. Два? Два с половиной? Не три дня, точно, иначе ты бы впал в кому.  
  
– Я… понятия не имею, почему это имеет значение, если только ты не считаешь, что я заразился каким-то вирусом через это пальто.   
  
Шерлок слегка наклонил голову, будто ожидая, что Джон придёт к определённому выводу. Он и _впрямь_ думает, что причина в пальто. Почему? Джон попытался напрячь мозги в попытке сложить кусочки пазла.   
  
– Эм… пальто было чем-то заражено? На него что-то пролили в химчистке? – тут ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль.  
  
– О, боже, ты думаешь, оно отравлено? Кто-то пытается добраться до тебя, или…  
  
– Нет, Джон, послушай.   
  
– …может быть, это Мориарти, мы не могли так легко от него избавиться. Я такой идиот, поверить не могу, что я попался на эту выдумку со «специальным предложением». Я имею в виду…  
  
– Джон.  
  
– … это не могло быть правдой. Камбрия, серьёзно? Может нам стоит взять пробы? Там всё ещё может быть…  
  
– Джон, это волшебное пальто.  
  
– …осадок, прости? Ты сказал «волшебное пальто»?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Понятно. Очень смешно. Ты проверяешь степень моей доверчивости. Не очень хорошо с твоей стороны, учитывая моё состояние.  
  
– У моего пальто есть особое свойство. Оно удовлетворяет основные, скажем так, _человеческие_ потребности. Еда, вода, тепло, сон. Даже секс.  
  
– Ты занимаешься сексом со своим пальто.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
– Нет. Оно удовлетворяет эти нужды, заставляя тебя _не нуждаться_ в них. На самом деле оно не кормит тебя – оно убирает твоё чувства голода. Или жажды. Или усталости. Или излишки тепла, или излишки холода. Оно делает то же самое с сексуальным аппетитом.  
  
– Верно.   
  
– Ты мне не веришь.  
  
Джон задумался, не лучше ли ему снова заснуть.  
  
– Разумеется, я тебе не верю. Ты говоришь мне, что пальто… волшебное.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Подумай об этом, Джон. Как думаешь, почему я так мало сплю, когда занимаюсь расследованиями? Почему я почти не нуждаюсь в пище? Почему я редко мастурбирую?  
  
– Ну, о последней детали я был не в курсе, но в остальном, я думал, что ты был… ну, ты знаешь.  
  
– Что?  
  
Джон почувствовал, как щёки загораются румянцем.   
  
– Я думал, что ты один из тех редких людей. Особенных. Отличных. Экстраординарных, – в этот момент что-то мелькнуло на лице Шерлока, что заставило Джона сказать, – хотя… полагаю, даже если твоё пальто волшебное, к тебе это всё равно применимо… если только оно и преступления не раскрывает.   
  
Шерлок наморщил нос.  
  
– Разумеется, нет!  
  
– Верно. Как я только мог предположить подобное?  
  
– Ты мне веришь?  
  
– Нет.  
  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги, раздражённо выдохнул и ушёл прочь. Он вернулся с пальто в руках.   
  
– После того, как ты его столько времени проносил, его сейчас опасно надевать, но секунд десять особого вреда не принесут. Вот. – Шерлок развернул пальто, явно намереваясь надеть его на Джона самолично.   
  
Потребовались определённые усилия, чтобы встать с дивана. Джон всё ещё чувствовал усталость, у него болело всё тело, желудок до сих пор жаловался, и вдобавок к этому, вставая, он обнаружил, что член бодр и готов к свершениям еще сильнее, чем до сна.  
  
– Эм, я не… это не…  
  
– Не беспокойся. Обычный побочный эффект, пройдет через день или два.  
  
Джон опасливо смерил Шерлока взглядом и позволил ему надеть на себя пальто. Пару секунд спустя он почувствовал себя менее усталым, менее болящим, даже менее голодным. Да даже член начал опадать.  
  
Затем Шерлок снял с него пальто, и Джон упал, наполовину на диван, наполовину на пол, и у него скрутило живот.  
  
– Шерлок. У тебя есть волшебное пальто, – с изумлением воскликнул он. – Как это возможно?  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– Где… где ты взял волшебное пальто?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и перекинул пальто через руку.  
  
– Я получил его от очень пожилого джентльмена, с которым познакомился в Кардифе несколько лет назад. Это длинная история.  
  
– Я бы хотел её услышать.   
  
– Уверен, что хотел бы, – произнёс Шерлок, и замолк.  
  
Джону несколько секунд размышлял о том, что его жизненные силы были, по сути, выпиты предметом одежды.  
  
– Полагаю, оно скроено с учётом твоего обмена веществ или что-то вроде того? Поэтому мне стало так плохо от того что я его надел?   
  
– Нет, зачем такие сложности? Ты просто слишком долго его носил. Человеческое тело может выдержать не более определённой … дозы воздействия такого рода. Мне пришлось повышать толерантность почти год, чтобы я мог носить его шесть часов подряд без побочных эффектов. Я редко ношу его больше четырех часов в день. Оно делает меня очень прожорливым.   
  
– Поэтому ты так много ешь после расследований?  
  
– В общем, да.  
  
– Хм, - Джон задумался на секунду, – подожди, в этот раз у тебя не было пальто.  
  
– Нет, Джон, не было. Моё пальто было в Камбрии.  
  
Джон решил, что сейчас не время говорить Шерлоку, что вообще-то, пальто было в Лондоне ещё до того, как самолёт взлетел.   
  
– Означает ли это, что тебе пришлось есть три раза в день и спать по восемь часов, как нормальному человеку?   
  
Шерлок стиснул зубы.  
  
– Шесть часов. Но да. Иначе я бы вернулся домой два дня назад.  
  
Джон нашёл это восхитительным. Шерлок не перестал быть гением, но теперь он стал _человечным_ гением, останавливающимся в полдень пообедать, или зевающим и потирающим свои глаза, когда время подбирается к полуночи. Хотя Джон с трудом мог представить себе его, уплетающим тарелку бекона с яйцами каждое утро.  
  
– Что на счёт секса? – спросил Джон, потому что у него снова встал, так что естественно, что секс ему сейчас был крайне интересен. Наряду с едой. И галлонами воды. И спокойным, продолжительным сном под пушистым пледом.   
  
– Что насчёт него?  
  
– У тебя не было пальто.  
  
– Уверен, что эту деталь мы уже прояснили.  
  
– То есть, ты возбуждён не меньше меня.  
  
– Сомневаюсь. У тебя сейчас откат, а я просто… нормален, – Шерлок произнёс последнее слово, как будто это проклятье.   
  
– Ох.  
  
– Тем не менее, я практически в отчаянии. Я не привык обходиться без него столько дней.  
  
Джон рассмеялся, и лицо Шерлока приняло озадаченное выражение.  
  
– Просто, когда люди так говорят, они имеют в виду, что у них не было секса, но ты имел в виду, что не привык обходиться без пальто.   
  
А потом Шерлок улыбнулся.   
  
– Хочешь сэндвич?  
  
– Боже, да. Двенадцать, пожалуйста.  
  
– Давай начнём с одного и посмотрим, как дальше пойдёт.  
  
– Не уверен, что у нас есть хлеб, – Джон припомнил, что выбросил почти все содержимое холодильника во время своего уборочного загула.   
  
– Это ничего. Я сходил за покупками пока ты ещё спал, – ответил Шерлок, направляясь в сторону кухни.  
  
– Тогда, ты, вероятно, заметил, что я выбросил пакет инфицированных коросточек.  
  
– Это были сухарики.  
  
– Ох, – ответил Джон, закрывая глаза.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
Позже, после еще одного сна и четвёртого сэндвича, ощущение, что у него тринадцать похмелий одновременно, начало ослабевать.   
  
Была только одна проблема.  
  
– Секс сейчас? – спросил Шерлок, будто читая его мысли.  
  
Джон, всё ещё лежавший на диване, резко перевёл на него взгляд, задавшись вопросом, а не заснул ли он опять, и не снится ли ему особенно странный сон.  
  
– Джон?  
  
– Ты… только что предложил мне секс?  
  
– Да. Мы оба сексуально возбуждены и находим друг друга привлекательными. Это просто логично.  
  
– Мы?  
  
– Да.  
  
– В самом деле?  
  
– Джон, – произнёс Шерлок тоном человека, говорящего с маленьким ребёнком. – Ты не поверил мне с пальто, но я был прав, так?   
  
– Да, – согласился Джон.  
  
– Я всегда прав.  
  
– Не всегда.  
  
– Практически всегда, – поправился Шерлок.  
  
– Окей. Соглашусь с этим. Итак?  
  
– Итак, я могу провести следующие полчаса, описывая то, что я заметил, дедуцируя то, что ты чувствуешь, раскрывая твои скрытые желания, пока ты не поверишь мне, что мы не просто находим друг друга привлекательными, но скорее всего, окажемся более чем сексуально совместимы, или…  
  
Джон подождал.   
  
– Или что?  
  
– Или, я могу провести ближайшие полчаса с твоим членом, вбивающимся в мою задницу. Твой выбор, – бодро закончил Шерлок.   
  
Джону пришлось на секунду плотно зажмуриться, чтобы подавить прилив похоти.  
  
– Шерлок, – сказал он, восстановив подобие контроля, – я в курсе, что ты меня привлекаешь. Я просто не знал, что это взаимно.  
  
– Я думал, мои чувства были очевидны.  
  
– Ничего, что касается тебя, не является очевидным. В любом случае, ты сказал, что женат на своей работе.   
  
– Сказал.  
  
– Нет, ты женат на своём пальто.  
  
– Пальто всего лишь инструмент. Помогает удерживать отвлекающие факторы в узде, когда я работаю.   
  
– Но ты носишь его не только когда работаешь.  
  
– Иногда, да… Тогда оно ослабляет воздействие отвлекающих меня факторов. Одного, в особенности, – добавил Шерлок, встретившись с Джоном взглядом.  
  
– Ты про меня что ли?  
  
– Очевидно.  
  
– Вообще-то нет, – ответил Джон, вот только сейчас, когда Шерлок смотрел на него, а Джон смотрел на него в ответ… да, в общем-то, это было очевидно.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Итак. Секс?  
  
– Абсолютно. Моя спальня? – Джон встал, чувствуя, что, по крайней мере, он вполне готов покинуть диван.   
  
– Определённо, – согласился Шерлок. – Моя кровать… недоступна в данный момент.  
  
– Слишком много человеческих органов?  
  
– Книг. Я бы никогда не оставил человеческие останки вне холодильника.  
  
– Это была шутка.  
  
– Я знаю. Тем не менее не удачная, – произнес Шерлок, пока они шли к двери.  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
– Лучше, чем подписать сухарики как коросты.  
  
– … На самом деле, это и правда были коросты.  
  
– Это отвратительно.  
  
Когда они вышли на лестничную площадку, Джон погладил рукой пальто, висевшее на своём обычном месте.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
Несколько часов спустя Джон съел ещё один сэндвич. Потом они с Шерлоком заснули, перепутав конечности, а лунный свет струился на них сквозь окно. Джону снилось, что он бежит через лес, смеясь и догоняя великолепного мужчину в развевающемся чёрном пальто.  
  
А внизу пальто висело на крючке и ждало своего следующего приключения.  
  


::-::-::

  
  


Конец

**Author's Note:**

> От автора.  
> Да, это была отсылка к сериалу «Торчвуд». И капитан Джек, и Шерлок любят хорошее пальто…  
> (Ну и для справки – вообще-то, оно не волшебное, а продукт внеземной технологии, и Шерлоку об этом известно, но он подумал, что, учитывая физическое и умственное состояние Джона, лучше сказать «волшебное пальто», а подробное объяснение оставить на потом).


End file.
